Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of many new types of communication devices and the introduction of many new types of communication services. For instance, the networks of cellular communication systems have been deployed over significant portions of the populated areas of the world. A subscriber to a cellular communication system communicates with the network part of the system through use of a cellular mobile station positioned within a coverage area defined by the network. A radio air interface is defined between the mobile station and the network and radio signals are communicated therebetween by way of the radio air interface.
The network of the cellular communication system is connected to other communication networks, such as a packet data network and a conventional, telephonic network. Communications are thereby effectual between the mobile station and an endpoint of the data network or telephonic network. Because the mobile station communicates by way of radio signals communicated on the radio air interface, the mobile station need not be positioned at a location at which wireline connections are available to interconnect the mobile station with a communication network. Communication mobility is also permitted of the mobile station as the mobile station is operable free of any fixed connection to a communication network.
Many millions of subscribers make use of cellular communication systems through which to communicate telephonically and to communicate data. Many cellular mobile stations also provide for communications by hearing-impaired users. Such mobile stations include TTY (Text Telephony) elements, typically including TTY modems, that provide for textual entry of data by a user at the mobile station as well as reception of TTY data displayable in visual form for the user of the mobile station.
Use of a cellular communication system through which to communicate provides many conveniences, e.g., permitting subscribers to communicate even when positioned at locations at which wireline connections are unavailable. A subscriber is able to communicate, for instance, when traveling in a motor vehicle. Moreover, cellular communication systems not only provide for convenience, but also are advantageously utilized for purposes of personal and public safety. A subscriber is able to communicate, using a cellular communication system, with emergency personnel, such as those of an emergency dispatch center to request emergency assistance and to report emergency conditions. Emergency dispatch centers, herein referred to, at times, as public safety access points (PSAPs), have equipment and personnel for communicating with those requesting assistance. Such PSAPs also typically include TTY devices to communicate with requesters that utilize TTY devices.
Recent attention has been directed towards manners by which automatically to report vehicular emergencies, e.g., accidents in which airbags are deployed or in which a vehicle is overturned. Automatic reporting ensures that emergency personnel shall be informed of the vehicular emergency, thereby to be able to respond to the emergency. Various problems have heretofore limited the deployment of automated mechanisms in vehicles for the reporting of the vehicular emergencies. While every vehicle can be outfitted with a cellular mobile station that permanently forms part of the vehicle, mobile stations require SIM cards that uniquely identify each mobile station. Outfitting each vehicle with a separate SIM card is impractical due to reasons of cost, lack of availability of IMSI values, and issues regarding recovery of SIM cards when the vehicle is no longer operated.
A need remains, therefore, to provide a manner by which automatically to report a vehicular emergency.
It is in light of this background information related to emergency reporting of vehicular emergencies making use of a radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.